Tse Lew
Tse Lew is the mother of Qian Sun and the wife of Man Sun in the Tea Leaves series. She is the youngest of the mothers in the Liao clan. Appearance and Personality Back Story Tse was happily married to her first husband, Qing, for four years until he died in a car accident. To make things worse, she was five and a half months pregnant with Qian when she heard the news. Tse sank into depression and wouldn't get out of bed for two months. When she was seven months pregnant, Bik took her to a counseling center for her depression. At the time, Man was her therapist. Over time, they hit it off really well and ended dating. She had the doctors put down Man's surname for the baby when he was born. She told her then boyfriend that she would marry him when he asked her to. The couple didn't get married until Qian was three years old. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Ju introduces Tse as Qian's mother and gives the back story of how she lost her first husband, met Man, had Qian, and married Man. Tse is later seen with the rest of the ladies of the clan on Ju's beach birthday party. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Tse is there at Ju's eighteenth birthday party along with the other ladies in the clan. Tea Leaves and Red Silk After Junjie is beaten up by thugs two days before Christmas, the police come by the Sun house, asking questions. It doesn't take Tse and Man long to figure out some clue as to what went down. They panic and ask Ju to help Qian. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Ju comes by and pays the Sun family a little visit and finds a fertility shrine in the living room. Tse tries to play it off as if it's nothing until Qian blurts out the truth out of annoyance. She gets annoyed with her son and asks if he's done his homework. Qian says yes and she promises to have Man and herself check it when Man gets home. Her son brushes her off. By this point, Ju is weirded out and hurries out of the house. Later, Ju stops by the Sun house on a Friday just to get the fertility and parental advice over with. To her shock, Tse comes out with bags of books. Tse says that she was out shopping and came across a maternity store. She hands Ju the books, saying that she had more inside. This causes the clan leader to freak out and run off. In the season finale, she's seen at the celebration dinner. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Tse and Man have been arguing about what Ju's baby going to be. She's later seen on a girl's day out with the clan mothers and daughters and their friends. In the season finale, Ju comes by the Lew-Sun house to visit the family. Tse is so happy to see her and wants her to keep the tradition going. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Qing Lew Main Article: Qing Lew Tse loved her first husband and was devastated when he died in a car accident. She became depressed and wouldn't even get out of bed. Man Sun Main Article: Man Sun Man was Tse's therapist after she fell depressed of the death of her husband. They eventually grew close and started dating. She even agreed to marry him when he finally asked her to. They got married when Qian was three. Qian Sun Main Article: Qian Sun Qian is Tse's only son with her first husband. They appear to get along rather well. Despite that incident with Szu and her rapist, the family managed to stay strong together and pull through this. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju and Tse appear to get along just fine. Ju sees Tse, just like everyone else in the clan, as her family. Ladies of the Clan Main Articles: Bik Chang, Cai Song, Daiyu Liao, Hark Kim, and Wan Qin Tse gets along with all of the ladies of the clan like they are her sisters and best friends. They all worried about her when she became depressed. It was Wan who suggested that she go see and therapist and unintentionally got her to meet her second husband, Man. Trivia * Tse is the first person in the clan to be widowed (the second being Khai) and the only one to be remarried. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan